


𝙤𝙤𝙥𝙨, 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮－𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴

by angelnochu



Series: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘣𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴ヾ( ์ ω ์ )b [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Texting, changbinnie, chaotic - Freeform, chat, chat fic, dumb, idk - Freeform, kpop, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnochu/pseuds/angelnochu
Summary: when the members forget changbinnie's birthday.with a pinch of minsung ;)
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Everyone
Series: 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘩𝘣𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴ヾ( ์ ω ์ )b [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787209
Kudos: 7





	𝙤𝙤𝙥𝙨, 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮－𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is late im working on one for huening kai as well
> 
> im a big procrastinator lol

**baby photos**

**_broccolichan_ ** **is typing...**

**broccolichan [12:24]**

can yall shut the hell up?

im trying to write my lyrics

**sausagemate [12:24]**

sorry

me and seungmin were making pancakes

**day6fanboy [12:24]**

yeah: P

**jorse [12:24]**

pls dont

you'll ruin the kitchen

**sausagemate [12:25]**

we already did bro

**cutiehyunjin! [12:25]**

ooh make me americano please~

**broccolichan [12:25]**

i just said-

dONT BE LOUD

**sausagemate [12:25]**

relax mate

me and seungmin got this

**woojinsleftoverchicken [12:25]**

lmao you sure

last time you said that you almost killed us

**day6fanboy [12:26]**

yeah but we didnt??

also it was changbin's fault for leaving the oven mitt in the bottom drawer thing on the oven

so like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**broccolichan [12:26]**

please dont

**darkeu.com [12:26]**

exsqueeze me??

how dare you??

today is my special day??? 

scoff

**cutiehyunjin! [12:26]**

what

**jorse [12:26]**

what special day??

**bundles ™ [12:26]**

yeah bro

wtf you talking about?

**darkeu.com [12:26]**

lmao

you guys are bad at acting

**broccolichan [12:27]**

wait but

we aren't acting????

changbin just tell us

**sausagemate [12:27]**

pls mate

**darkeu.com [12:27]**

i know you know 

so im just gonna wait

;))

**peaches_bitches [12:27]**

changbinnie hyung~~

will you kindly tell me what youre talking about~~?

**darkeu.com [12:27]**

hell no

**peaches_bitches [12:27]**

:(

**cutiehyunjin! [12:27]**

hOW RUDE??

YOUR BEHAvIOR??

**bundles ™ [12:28]**

is so ugh

**day6fanboy [12:28]**

so rude, rude

**bundles ™ [12:28]**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**day6fanboy [12:28]**

( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**broccolichan [12:28]**

gross dont do that

ew

**jorse [12:28]**

i thought you were working on your music

**broccolichan [12:28]**

whatever

i have to take care of you guys

so thats poopy

**darkeu.com [12:28]**

yeah

you gotta plan my suprise ;))

**jorse [12:28]**

literally no one knows what the fuck youre talking about

**darkeu.com [12:28]**

i leave you guys to plan ;)

 _ **darkeu.com**_ **has left the chat**

**peaches_bitches [12:29]**

what.

**bundles™ [12:29]**

i have no fucking idea what that was

do you guys know what he was talking about??

**jorse [12:29]**

no leeknow

ooh that rhymes

i wish i could do that all the time

:OOOOOOO

WHOA

**broccolichan [12:29]**

please stop

i should know what bin was talking about but i idfk what

**sausagemate [12:29]**

whatever

lets go back to making pancakes seungminnie~

**day6fanboy [12:29]**

yes baby 👁️👄👁️

**woojinsleftoverchicken [12:29]**

dont be gay

we dont do that here

**cutiehyunjin [12:30]**

um excuse me

we do that all the time?

explain minho and jisungs sexy dance

**woojinsleftoverchicken [12:30]**

i'd rather not

 **broccolichan [12:30]**

**peaches_bitches [12:30]**

uh guys?

**cutiehyunjin [12:30]**

yes the cutest, most adorable, tiny, beautiful, magical, perfect baby in the whole, wide world?

<3

**peaches_bitches [12:31]**

ew gross

um one of our managers just asked me what we got for changbins birthday

fck-

**cutiehyunjin [12:31]**

do not swear infront of jesus

**broccolichan [12:31]**

thanks

**cutiehyunjin [12:31]**

i was talking about myself bish?

scoff

**jorse [12:31]**

OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**broccolichan [12:31]**

NO ONE ASKED HAN

besides its changbins birthday

FUCK WE DIDNT PLAN ANYTHING

fuck

**cutiehyunjin [12:31]**

what did i just say?

**bundles™ [12:31]**

cant we just like whip up something real quick?

**jorse [12:31]**

kinky ;)

**woojinsleftoverchicken [12:31]**

not in this virgin household

**broccolichan [12:32]**

how is that kinky?

in any way

shape

or form?

**peaches_bitches [12:32]**

i know ;)

**jorse [12:32]**

;)

**cutiehyunjin [12:32]**

WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT HIM?!

**woojinsleftoverchicken [12:32]**

back to changbin's bday,,,,

**broccolichan [12:32]**

right

we have kind of all day

so lets just put together a little party?

**sausagemate [12:32]**

AH

Seungmin

HELP MEEEEEEEEEE

**day6fanboy [12:32]**

WHAT

**sausagemate [12:32]**

THERES A SPIDER ON THE DOOR KNOB

PLEASE OPEN UP THE DOOR 🥺🥺🥺

**day6fanboy [12:32]**

ok baby 👁️👄👁️

**peaches_bitches [12:33]**

pls dont do that its scary.

**broccolichan [12:33]**

SHUT UP

WE HAVE TO PLAN THIS THING FOR CHANGBIN

SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP

**day6fanboy [12:33]**

...

**jorse [12:33]**

...

**bundles™ [12:33]**

...

**peaches_bitches [12:33]**

sorry hyung

you were saying?

**cutiehyunjin [12:33]**

i sIMP-

**broccolichan [12:33]**

stop

who wants to decorate?

**woojinsleftoverchicken [12:33]**

i will

i'll set up in the dining room for the vlive

**sausagemate [12:33]**

me and seungmin will OBVIOUSLY make the cake rite?

**broccolichan [12:33]**

no

we can buy a cake

and if you want you can decorate it

**peaches_bitches [12:33]**

i wanna do that!

**cutiehyunjin [12:34]**

let him

**broccolichan [12:34]**

but

**cutiehyunjin [12:34]**

l e t h i m

**broccolichan [12:34]**

fine

you and seungmin then can go buy food

**day6fanboy [12:34]**

lego

**sausagemate [12:34]**

ok mate

**broccoli chan [12:34]**

the rest of us can help woojin decorate and go get gifts

**jorse [12:34]**

RED LIGHT GREEN LIGHT

SWAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**bundles™ [12:34]**

i lub u

* * *

**darkeu.com [18:12]**

thanks :)

it sucked

**cutiehyunjin [18:12]**

excuse me

scoff

how could you??

we worked day and night for you????

you disrespectful brat

**darkeu.com [18:12]**

first of all,

im older than you

second, 

i know you forgot my bday

**broccolichan [18:13]**

what!?

no!!

ofc not!!

who told you that unbelievable lie?

**darkeu.com [18:13]**

han and felix did

at different times

but thx i guess

**broccolichan [18:13]**

why

just why

**woojinsleftover [18:13]**

yeah it took me forever to make the banner ;(

**jorse [18:13]**

im loud

yongboks loud

ofc ;0

**broccolichan [18:13]**

i want to commit not alive.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short im sorry it took me forever tho lol. happy birthday changbinnie, happy birthday huening kai!!


End file.
